stellardawnfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar Dawn Wiki:Requests for adminship/Hess36
Hess36 Hess is a committed user. They are devoted and active to the wiki, and has demonstrated the maturity required for these tools. As with the recent release of the Stellar Dawn Website, it's expected the wiki will face an increase in attendance, and as we are facing a lack of active sysops or users with such rights and tools required for an increase in attendance, Hess will make a fine fit for these extra rights. 02:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I, Hess36, accept this nomination for adminship. I have read the policies concerning administrators. I realize that this nomination may fail. If I do get community consensus, I promise not to abuse my powers because I realize that this is a serious offence and if the community finds that I have done so, my powers will be revoked and in extreme cases I could be given a community ban. Signed, Hess What u want? 03:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC). Questions for the nominee 1. What administrative work do you intend to take part in? I check this wiki daily, and have been able to revert any vandalism that occurs. I have also kept an eye on all new information pretaining to Stellar Dawn and have made all the precautions necessary so that the information is smoothly transmitted to this wiki. I intend to follow through with all these things as well as keep everyone informed through discussion pages and the front page. Hess What u want? 03:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) 2. What are your best contributions to the Stellar Dawn Wiki, and why? I have given my input on situations numerous times and have kept everyone up to date with vandalism, ideas, and facts pretaining to Stellar Dawn. I have also created several pages within this wiki and have given advice to new users who are looking to contribute as well. Hess What u want? 03:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) 3. Have you been in any conflicts over editing in the past or have other users caused you stress? How have you dealt with it and how will you deal with it in the future? To this very day I have not had a conflict with anyone in this wiki or any other wiki. However if a conflict were to come up I am very much able to handle it in a mature and professional manner. Hess What u want? 03:04, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Additional questions (asked by the community if necessary) Regarding your answer to Question 3, could you further elaborate on what you mean by a "mature and professional manner"? A more in-depth explanation of what you would do is what I'm looking for. 02:32, July 17, 2010 (UTC) A Mature and professional manner in my opinion would include conducting everything by the book. As a normal wiki policy I would always assume good faith; and try to understand where any confrontations are coming from by talking things out on our talk pages.. If things still begin to bellow out of control I would take a few steps back and ask for outside opinions in which a compromise and/or consensus can be made. Hess Talk to me! 21:13, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Support - As Nom. 02:53, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Support. Although I've never made an edit on this wiki before a couple of hours ago, I've looked at it many times before, and in my opinion, Hess36 is a great contributor and would make a wonderful admin. I believe there will be a large influx of new users in the coming months, leading up to the release next year, and it'll definitely be wise to have active admins. --StrikerBack 05:41, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Support '''- As said above i've not been here for very long but from all the organised and well presented edits i've seen I think that Hess36 would make a great addition to the wiki admin team. TheShadowXi 06:11, July 15, 2010 (UTC) '''Support - Yes, now we can get moving (With hindsight, all those date articles would have been easier with AWB rather than my three hour plus of mind numbing page creations) for more articles. I think you will be fine, although I still think your edit count is fairly low for this nomination, more administrators will help this Wiki. 23:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Closed - Hess36 will be given sysop rights. 19:39, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Category:Archives